Every night has a moon and Every wolf has a howl
by MesMes
Summary: sorrt for the hiatus but im back with a vengence
1. Chapter 1

**Leah POV**

I let the cool night breeze blow my hair across my face. It was nights like this that I liked to climb up onto the roof and stare off into the starry night sky. I felt like I was free like I was one of the stars twinkling in the deep dark sky. I let out a sigh life had seemed to settled down a bit for all of about thirty seconds.

After the battle with the newborns Sam went home and proposed to Emily, they had a quaint little wedding down at the beach for sunset. I sat at the wedding because my mother dragged me kicking and screaming out of the house to go there. She said 'family comes first we are always there for them and they are always there for us, we protect them and they protect us.' Yeah right mom they always do that. I spend night after night patrolling to protect the people here and what do I get. My own cousin marrying my ex. Everyone expects me to just get over it yeah my love of my life imprinted on my little cousin and married her I feel great!

Jacob was always at the Cullen's home because of the imprint. So being Beta im the one taking care of all the pack stuff. Embry and Quil were always with their imprints. Seth hadn't imprinted yet and I figured he would soon enough, but I didn't know if it was even possible for me to imprint. Quil Sr. had said they didn't know much about a she-wolf and that as far as legends go there has never been one.

A star shot through the night and I closed my eyes. "Making a wish?" the familiar husky voice whispered. "Paul?" I questioned into the darkness. The tree by the house russled and Paul jumped swiftly onto the roof. He was shirtless and had his ripped jean shorts on. "Always spend your nights off patrol on your roof?" he sat beside me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. "Most nights yeah"

"Alone?" Paul questioned

"Yeah I find it relaxing" I said, it was relaxing I wasn't lieing but I also knew it wasn't the most social thing I could be doing.

"Hmm" he mumbled.

"And you just spend your time hiding in my tree?" I asked him, I mean really why was he in my tree. He had been spending most of his time as far away from me as he could lately. I figured it was his thick headedness that was making it hard to follow orders from a woman.

"I was just out for a walk and noticed something on your roof, I thought I would check it out" he lied. Man he was a bad liar, but really why my tree.

"Bull shit" I spat "now give me the god damn truth and that's a command" I threatened not that I knew if I really could or not I mean I was only a Beta and a first ever she-wolf who knew what I could really do.

"Look Leah I saw something and wanted to check it out no lies" he looked at me straight in the eyes. I never noticed how dark his eyes were they were like chocolate melted with caramel swirls. I lost my self for a moment and shook myself back to reality. Wow okay totally never had that happen before. Maybe I really do need to get out and see more people.

"I'm going to get going down to the beach of a swim if you want to join" Paul's eyes seemed filled with hope almost a pleading hope. As if they were searching for something.

"I think I'll pass for tonight I got early patrol tomorrow so I'm going to hit the sack right away" something felt awkward about the way he had invited me to the lake. His eyes looked saddened.

"Ok well I will see you after patrol" he shrugged as he phased and jumped off my roof.

I sat in the darkness for a few moments longer and let my mind race. Why was Paul in my tree? I couldn't let it escape my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul POV

I ran far from her house. I knew going there as a huge mistake. I felt the pull inside me yearning for her. I wanted see her again I wanted to watch the way that when she smiles she gets dimples. I wanted to look into those dark hurting eyes and steal all her pain away.

"_Paul's got an IMPRINT" I heard Seth cry thru the oack mind._

"_Holy Shit Congrats Man!" Embry cheered_

"_Who's the lucky lady" Quil added._

"_Shut up! You guys Jacob just called he wants us to meet him at his house and fast" Leah's voice rang full of power confidence and strength._

"_Hey Paul you really did imprint eh?" Seth spoke softly_

_I flashed him a glare "stay out of it" I sent mentally to them all_

I put up mental walls no they couldn't know like this, I couldn't tell them hey yah guy's I imprinted on Leah 'Cold' Clearwater. Even though she really wasn't cold at all. She was hurt and defensive. She felt alone and cold even though her body ran at a higher then normal temperature. She fought day in and day out to not let anyone read her thoughts.

We got to Jacob's place Leah was already there phased and dressed talking with Jacob. Quil and Embry were walking out of the bush and Seth was running up just behind me. I ran into the bush to phase and thru my soaking wet ripped jean shorts on, and walked up to the pack.

"We got a problem seems there's going to be a more new-born's coming this way" Jacob explained

"You mean Alice had another vision?" Seth asked

"Yes and this time there's more of them then last time seems Maria really wants Jasper" Leah informed

"Mr. Emotions got two leech chicks?" Embry laughed

"No Maria is the one who changed him to help her take over the Volturi and humans" Seth shot a glance at Embry

"She wants Jasper to run the army of new-borns for her" Jacob was looking at Leah "The Cullen's are leaving to go to the Volturi and warn them hopefully they might help" Leah was focused her brow furrowed but you could still tell she was thinking hard.

"So are we going to double patrol times while they are gone?" Quil added into the silence that hung over the pack

"We should get Sam" Seth chimed

"We are not getting Sam" Leah commented coolly

"But he will know what to do Leah" Embry added

"We are NOT getting Sam caught up in this" Leah added it with authority in her voice

"Leah is right, if we don't have to cause more animosity lets leave it alone"

"Just cause he left you doesn't mean he's left all of us" Quil added silently

"Fuck off Quil" Leah was pissed now. They had crossed that line of hers, the line where confident Leah was thrown out and all that was left was the savage lone wolf that howled and the hollow moon alone in the middle of the night. She was shaking her hands were balled into fists. She was about to phase and didn't want to do it standing here infront of all of us.

"Quil take patrol with Embry, Leah can I talk to you for a moment… alone. Seth and Paul go take off for a bit."

I looked at Seth cautiously "Want to hit the swimming hole?" he chimed

"Sure" I said as we took off towards the cliffs.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah POV

After everyone had left I looked at Jacob "What do you want now?" I spat at him. The anger and frustration was still building up inside of me

"Calm down Leah" Jacob commanded

"Don't command me" I shot back

"Im your Alpha you have to listen to me"

"Don't Alpha me your never around anymore"

"It's the imprint Leah, but you wouldn't know what that's like!" he spat back fiercly

"Screw you Jacob im the one watching over the pack while your with your precious hybrid leech and you don't know shit about me knowing what its like" I turned around to leave and Jacob grabbed my arm

"Leah" He was quiet but anger still blazed in this husky voice

"Jacob fuck off you want to be Alpha then act like an Alpha but don't treat me like I havn't done anything for you!" I screamed and he let go of my arm.

"Leah listen to me you need to take a chill pill and listen to me I am still your Alpha you chose to follow me, I made you Beta."

"You made me your babysitter for the pack"

"Leah screw the attitude and listen for a moment"

"No Jacob you listen, you get hurt by Bella cause she falls for a leech and chooses him over you, then you come crying to me and I'm there for you then like Sam you leave because of this fucking imprinting bullshit and now you want me to stay and listen to you. I do all the work Jake all the work and you bask in the glory of your imprint! Screw you Jake I'm done!"

"Leah no"

"Yes Jake I'm not your beta babysitter anymore you can take care of your own pack" I phased and ran into the forest. What an ass hole I mean seriously who the fuck does he think he is I mean ordering me around when for the past while I've been doing all his Alpha work. I was the one who set up patrols I was the one who covered when things came up. I made the game plan. If I didn't want Uley joining our pack I think I had a say in it.

Why would they want Sam anyway he was always stuck pinning on Emily, the friendly bitch. And who was to say he wouldn't just walk away again. He seemed to be so good at doing that.

***Flash Back***

"Leah I'm sorry" Sam cried

"Don't sorry me Sam I don't want to hear it" I spat with hostility

"But Leah you don't understand I can't help that I want her if I could choose I would've chosen you over and over a million times you don't understand how I feel" he pleaded on his knees

"No Sam I'm not having this conversation! She's my cousin Sam how do you think I feel about that! You want drag me out and humiliate me in front of all of La Push fine I don't care anymore! You want to tell me you still care for me that you love me and would be with me if you could but for some unknown reason you can't! Fuck you Sam! Fuck you and Emily! You guys deserve each other!" I stormed out of the house slamming the old wooden door behind me

I ran down the street, with each stride I was getting faster and faster. I reached the beach and sat down on the wet sand. I cried for hours and hours the sun was set and the sky had been cascaded with a dark silk blanket of stars.

That's when I heard the howl in the darkness, stupid wolfs I thought mindlessly. I stood to leave and there he stood, a giant husky brown wolf. At first I was scared I didn't know what to do. My heart was beating wildly. The wolf made eye contact with me. His eyes were dark brown with flecks of gold in them, just like Sam.

The wolf nudged my hand; timidly I reached my hand out to touch the massive animal in front of me.

"You have his eye's" I spoke softly and the wolf smiled. He turned and ran off into the woods.

Sam appeared walking from where the wolf had disappeared.

"Leah do you understand now?" he asked pleadingly tears welled up in my eyes and I ran off in the opposite direction leaving Sam alone on the beach shore.

***End Flashback***


	4. Chapter 4

Paul POV

We reached the jumping cliffs and a steady silence remained between Seth and I.

"You want first jump?" Seth said removing his white t-shirt

"Nah go ahead I'd rather see you smash off the rocks before I do" I laughed

"Yeah bet your imprint would miss you then eh?" Seth asked nonchalantly

"Shut it Seth, I don't want to talk about it" I replied coldly

"Damn man your acting about as cool as my sister" he jabbed back

"Shut up about Leah!" I growled

"Wow man what's your problem, you like imprint on her or something?" Seth asked looking directly at me

"No!" I screamed a little to quick for my liking. Seth picked up on the response

"Hell no you didn't! You lying bastard you so did!" Seth rocked back on his heels "Man are the guy's going to love this one"

"Don't tell them a thing!" I threatened

"Does Leah know?" Seth's sudden realization of the situation stopped him in his moment of glory.

"No" I replied "and I don't want her to find out"

"What the hell are you talking about man? She has to know. If you stalk her around she might end up kicking your ass for annoying the hell out of her. I mean she already gives me a hard time and I'm her brother!"

"Seth I don't want to talk about this right now." I closed up

"Well you're going to have to talk about it soon enough" Seth pried

"I'll deal with it when the time comes but for now just don't let anyone find out" I looked at him earnestly and he nodded. For a young one he really wasn't that stupid.

I felt an uneasy pull inside of me, the imprint, something wasn't right with Leah. She really wasn't giving off a good vibe. I needed to make sure she was okay. "I'm going to pass on the swim for today Seth I'll catch you on patrol later." I phased and let the imprint pull me towards her.

Leah POV

Stupid Jacob with his stupid Leech and his stupid alpha mentality! I cursed mentally in my head. He could be such an ass at times and for some unknown reason I thought to heck with Sam I'll follow this dick head instead. Stupid me. Wow did I ever sound intelligent. I was to infuriated to sense anyone else in the pack coming. I ran the outskirts of the perimeter letting my anger fuse my stride. Running really did relax me I could let all my problems fade the faster I ran and I was fast. Even for those cold blooded leech's.

Suddenly a stench burned my nostrils. Newborn I thought. I followed the sent to a small clearing just east of the perimeter. A small child about 10 years old jumped smoothly from the tree. Her red eye's blazed with hunger. Her blonde curls and pink summer dress were blood stained. Her skin shimmered in the sunlight through the thicket of the trees.

"Awe look peter a big puppy" she smiled to the rabbit in her hand. I growled holding my stance.

"Awe peter I don't think the whittle puppy dog likes us" she smiled turning her evil eyes towards me.

"you know what daddy say's about bad puppies" her voice raised in pitch. "Bad puppies go nun night!" she waved her small hand at me and dropped the dead rabbit.

She lunged at me I retaliated by crashing into her in mid jump. We crashed to the ground with a thunderous boom. I bit onto her arm and ripped fiercely ripping the limb away from the small girls body.

"I don't think you're a very nice puppy" she pouted "Daddy! I don't want to play anymore!" she cried and a large male adult vampire leapt gracefully to the ground.

"It's okay Chloe now go find the rest of the family leave this mutt to me." He smiled.

I watched as the small girl sat up and ran off behind me.

"I don't like it when things try and hurt my little angel" he spoke cunningly.

I growled ready to take on this leech. He didn't look to big. His red eyes blazed in fury he wasn't that old of a vampire either.

He raised his hand slowly and smiled sweetly. "Well I don't really like to feed on mutt my self but I'm sure there's creatures out here who will be happy to have a snack, Good-night" I felt a large boulder smash into me and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul's POV

I raced through the thicket of the woods as the imprint pulled me closer towards Leah. Then my body went cold, the pull stopped abruptly and I saw Leah lying on the ground motionless. A male vampire stood a few feet away from her. I pounced out of the woods knocking the leech to the ground. I growled protectively over Leah's body now in human form. She had phased somewhere between consciousness and not. Her small human body layed naked on the earthly ground.

"Good to know there are more then one shape-shifter around here" the vampire smiled and sped off.

I looked down at Leah, she looked bad, Her body was covered in bruises and yet her face looked serene and peaceful. I rolled her onto her back. Her eyes fluttered momentarily and she reached out her arm weakly. I nuzzled under her and let her roll onto my back and headed back to La Push.

When I reached the town it was dark. I walked to the Clearwater's place in human form carrying Leah in my arms.

I kicked at the door and Seth answered

"Oh my God what happened to her?" Seth cried

"I… I don't know" I shook violently. I wanted to go hunt down the vampire and rip his body to shreds. How dare he touch her. How dare he hurt her, I would kill him. I laid her body on the couch and Seth threw me a blanket to cover her with. Mrs Clearwater came in from the kitchen and gasped

"Oh my baby!" she cried covering her mouth.

"It's okay Sue, she will be okay just a little shaken up" I tried to calm her but it appeared to be having no effect.

"Oh my baby Lee Lee" she brushed the hair off of her cheek

"I'll call Jake" Seth broke the silence and picked up the phone.

Within moment the whole pack was in the Clearwater residence.

"Who could do this to her?" Embry questioned

"She is a tough wolf even if she's only a she-wolf" Quil added

"She's our Beta She-wolf" Seth corrected

"Actually she is a lone she-wolf" Sam answered walking through the front door with Emily.

Emily and Sue went into the kitchen to cook up some food for the pack.

"What are you talking about Sam" Embry asked

"And why did you come back here anyways?" Quil added

"I'm still part of this pack wither you like it or not, I never quit like some she-wolf we know." He said nodding towards Leah lying on the couch.

"Leah didn't quit" Seth cried

"Yea she did" Jacob answered standing silently at the door way. "and Sam is your new Beta now."

"What Jake you can't do that to Leah!" Seth pleaded "I mean yeah she has a temper but don't we all?"

"She said she didn't want to be apart of the pack anymore it was her choice." Jake spoke in monotone with no emotion.

"Now we need to get back on patrols we are going to double up shifts so no one will ever patrol alone" Sam took over

"I'm going over to the Cullen's and let them know there's been an attack." Jacob spoke and turned away exiting the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Leah POV

I woke up to silence in the house Seth was passed on the couch and the tv was quietly playing in the background. I scanned the room Quil and Embry must be out on patrol I thought to myself. I heard the toilet flush, must be mom I thought.

I sat up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen to get my self a glass of water. I was gulping down the water when a familiar voice startled me

"Good your awake" Paul's voice was soft and full of caring he walked up to me and grabbed me tightly into a loving embrace. I rested my head on his chest. "I was so worried about you" he sighed

I pulled back out of the embrace "Why were you worried"

"Leah you were almost dead" he exclaimed

"Well I'm still alive aren't I?" I shot back why was he so worried if I was almost dead or not.

"Leah just please I'm not trying to fight with you" his chocolate eyes were full of plea. "What happened why didn't you call for someone to come help you hunt down the newborn?" his voice was unsteady and full of fear.

"I …" I paused and looked at Paul for a moment. His muscular body was radiating heat. His eyes staring at me full of worry and fear. I felt his need to have me close. I didn't want to fight with Paul. He was a good guy. After the whole Sam thing he was the one who wanted to knock Uley out cold. Then when my father passed away he was the one who told me it was okay to cry. Not that I did I mean I'm Leah 'Cold' Clearwater right. I'm hard and cold as stone just like anyone of those leeches. Hell I bet they probably had more of a heart in them then me sometimes, but why was I standing here in my kitchen looking into Paul's eye's loosing myself in the pools of caramel that washed me away.

Silence had taken over the conversation Seth coughed in the door way "Umm sorry to break up the moment but I could really use a snack." Seth looked at Paul and I for a moment then smiled at him. "So you told her" Seth started but Paul had thrown an apple at his head.

"Told me what?" I questioned as the two shared a stern gaze. Seth walked out of the kitchen tossing the apple up and down in the air and shaking his head.

I looked at Paul his touch had softened. "What's he talking about Paul?" I questioned without hesitation

"Why did you quit the pack?" he changed the subject.

"Because I wanted to okay" I pulled away from him and turned my back

"But Leah.." he started

"Don't but Leah me either Paul, I'm done and that's all I want to talk about it" I closed up.

"Should I go?" he asked after a moment of silence

"Yeah maybe" I wasn't angry at him I was replaying the event of the day over in my mind and cussing out Jake.

He left silently leaving me in the kitchen to stew silently alone, just like I always was. I expected the pain that always came upon when I was alone, but that's not what I felt.

My stomached turned into knots, my chest beat with pain. I felt my body pull towards the door that had just been exited. What the hell was going on? Then it hit me. While I was loosing myself in the depths of Paul's chocolate caramel eye's I had imprinted.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all of your replys and feedback. It's not accurate to the book so bare with me. There is a big twist coming as it stands Yes Paul has imprinted on Leah and now she has imprinted on him, Yes she's quit the pack. No don't worry I've got that covered. Sam and Jake have joined packs. There are only a few hours of writing published I have only just begun.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does a along with the characters **

Paul POV

Why had I been so stupid, of course she would shut me out. I just couldn't help myself I was to overwhelmed with happiness to see her alive. She scared the living hell out of me I sat by her side for hours waiting to know if she was okay. I couldn't bear her not being alive, I would've surely crumpled up into a ball and died. Damn was this imprinting stuff hard.

I was racing scenes over and over in my head of surviving without Leah when I noticed her arms squeezed tightly around my waist and her head laid gently on my chest. I felt at peace then she blocked up, shielding herself with her walls, and like an idiot I left. I got close and I left just like she knew I would.

I kicked the pebble down the street. Who knew imprinting could be such a pain. I wanted to tell her; numerous times had I imagined telling her. But the worse thing was all the good scenarios were just imaginative, like Leah would want to get close to another man again after what Sam did to her.

It had really taken a lot out of her, and now he's taken her Beta position. She quit the pack, I knew it had been bothering her about how much Jake's imprint had been truly affecting the pack. She tried to take care of it, make everything go smoothly. You could see it in her eyes. Those dark chocolate eye's that held so much emotion. They truly gave her away.

I phased I needed to clear my mind and run. I let the cool night breeze blow thru my fur.

"You didn't tell her?!" Seth spoke directly to me

"_Leave it alone Seth." I commanded mentally_

"_But she's my sister you have to tell her now" seth yelled back_

"_What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" I was getting angry_

"_You Imprinted on LEAH!" Quil screamed with shock_

"_Wait what did I miss who imprinted on Leah?" Embry added in apparently missing the whole previous conversation._

"_Paul imprinted on Leah" Quil filled him in wit in two seconds  
_

" '_Cold' Clearwater got imprinted on?!" Embry chuckled_

"_Shut up you guys!" I growled_

"_Just tell her now Paul you need to trust me" Seth pleaded_

"_And why should I everyone else knows now!" I snapped and silence followed._

I looked up to find Leah standing there infront of me her long black hair pulled up into a pony tail. Her eyes pleaded me to stop. This was the Leah that I loved. Her silence could stop you dead in your tracks. There was no fear when it came to facing anything. But when it came to love there was hesitation.

"I need to talk to you Paul." She spoke softly

"_Hey Jake wants us to meet him at the Cullen's" Sam ordered thru the pack's mind link._

I looked at Leah she looked torn as she read the text message she got from Jake on her cell.

"_Come on Leah they do want you there" I pleaded hoping she would come she nodded her head and we went off towards the Cullen's home._


	8. Chapter 8

Leah POV

I needed to tell him I knew that but something inside me felt the urge to run away. The pull of the imprint was strong but my fear of being hurt again made me feel torn. I ran silently beside Paul blocking my mind from the pack.

When we reached the Cullen's home the pack was already out on the front porch phased and waiting for us to all talk. I phased and followed Paul up to the house.

"Well look who decided to come back" Sam spat out in disgust.

"Shove it Sam" Paul growled before I could talk.

"So Alice says that there's another pack of shape-shifter's coming this way" Jake was talking to the pack changing the subject between Sam and Paul.

"So another war or are they good?" Seth asked curiously

"We don't know yet but from what Alice has seen they don't seem to be the friendliest pack around" Jake spoke looking at me directly in the eye's. He was worried about something and he wasn't about to say it out loud.

"So why did you want me here?" I questioned directly to Jake.

"Because whither you like it or not we won't let you just walk away Leah. You can't turn your back on us after everything." Sam ordered in a Beta tone.

"Why are you talking like you Beta Sam you turned your back on the pack when we chose to follow Jake over you." I shot back

"Because I am Beta Leah you obviously can't handle it" He was cold

I glared at Jake "Your what?" I exclaimed keeping my eyes locked on Jake. He wasn't just going to push this off like everything else.

"He's Beta Leah now lets move on" Jake huffed

"Oh I'll move on" I said spinning on my heels I headed back towards the forest.

"You can't leave Leah" Jake pleaded

"Oh and why not?" I shot back hastily

"I can't tell you right now Leah but you need to trust me" Jake had concern in his eyes

"Trust you?!" he has to be kidding right? I mean really you want to make Sam Beta and not me well that's fine I don't need the pack I can handle life on my own. "Are you listening to yourself Jake? You make Sam Beta and then tell me I can't leave after I already have quit." I was about to blow a gasket when the familiar voice stopped me.

"Leah?" His voice was soft and full of worry. His dark caramel pooled eye's looked directly into mine.

"What?" I voice was weak, and my knees were trembling uncontrollably. My heart was racing the way he spoke my name I melted like butter.

"Please don't go," he pleaded

"Give me one good reason to stay?!" I shot back. His face turned from pleading to twisted anger and contortion. I felt a pain shoot thru my body as I was hurting my imprint.

"God Damnit Paul just tell her or I will" it was Sam who spoke.

"Tell me what?!" I was getting angry why would they keep secrets from me. I kept my pain bottled up so they didn't feel it the least they could do would be to tell me what the hell was going on.

Paul just stared and the silence felt defining. I felt an urge to flee.

"I…" he pause in mid sentence "I loo..leah…" he was stuttering.

"He loves you Leah he imprinted on you." Sam spat out in revolt.

I needed to leave, I was going to break any moment and I didn't want the boy's and those leeches to see me cry. I ran as fast as I could thru the forest. The tree branch's whipped at my bare skinned arms. The pain of the scrapes was nothing compared to pain that was eating away at me from the imprint.

My heart ached. Every fibre in my body wanted me to run back to Paul. What did Sam know about Paul loving me. He didn't love me… he couldn't love me. No one imprinted on the lone she-wolf. I fell to my knees and let out a long sob. My body heaved as I cried uncontrollably.

"Leah!" the voice was clear and rang thru the silent forest.

I looked up thru my bloodshot eyes. Tear's streaming down my face. "Paul" I whispered.

"Are you okay" he said dropping to his knees in front of me.

"Do I look okay?" I questioned. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and cried.

"You sure SHE's the legend?" an unfamiliar voice rung thru the silence that had captivated Paul and I in our own little world. Paul jumped up and stood protectively in front of me. The smell burned my nose with recognition.

"Who are you?" he questioned without hesitation

"I'm Brad and this is Ethan" the boy named Ethan standing in the back leaned against a tree shrugged at his name.

"What do you want in our territory?" Paul questioned

"Well we were suppose to come here and get the legendary She-wolf but I think our leader is mistaken on the one thinks is the she-wolf." Ethan smiled looking directly at me and I felt uneasy about the way he was talking.

"Yeah well you heard what Damien wanted now lets just get her to him." Brad spoke turning back to look at me. He was about 6'2" his black hair was a mess upon his brow. Ethan stood just a few inch's smaller but had a stocky build to him. Both these boy's were huge in comparison to the La Push Pack.

"Now why don't you just be a good mutt and let us do our job." Ethan spoke pushing himself off the tree.

"You're not taking Leah anywhere!" Paul shot out

"Then I guess we have to do this the hard way" Brad smiled at Ethan.

Ethan lunged at Paul phasing in the process. The two wolves crashed to the ground with a thunderous boom. Brad smiled and walked towards me

"You know, We've heard a lot about you she-wolf I just hope that the legends prove to be what they make you up to be." He spoke as I backed up.

"What the hell are you talking about" I questioned. I wasn't going to run this time. Then I realized the scent. The adult vampire who had hurt me was close.

He grabbed my wrist "Oh you've already met Damien." He looked into my eyes and smiled evilly. "And little Chloe too" excitement rose in his voice. I tried to pull away. I heard Paul yelp in pain and looked to see him lying motionlessly on the ground.

"Stupid mutt's won't they ever learn they cant beat us." Ethan spoke, he was back in human form.

"You wont want him to find out you hurt his imprint" Brad whispered quietly in my ear.

Chloe the evil little newborn that was in the forest earlier that was his imprint!

"Now be a good little mutt and come with us, we promise not to hurt you" Ethan smiled evilly.

"Well I won't" Brad added on the end.

I hung my head and looked at Paul still unconscious on the ground.

"What do you want with me?" I questioned wasting time hopefully one of the pack members would sense that we weren't okay. 


	9. Authors Note

Paul POV

I ran far from her house. I knew going there as a huge mistake. I felt the pull inside me yearning for her. I wanted see her again I wanted to watch the way that when she smiles she gets dimples. I wanted to look into those dark hurting eyes and steal all her pain away.

"_Paul's got an IMPRINT" I heard Seth cry thru the oack mind._

"_Holy Shit Congrats Man!" Embry cheered_

"_Who's the lucky lady" Quil added._

"_Shut up! You guys Jacob just called he wants us to meet him at his house and fast" Leah's voice rang full of power confidence and strength._

"_Hey Paul you really did imprint eh?" Seth spoke softly_

_I flashed him a glare "stay out of it" I sent mentally to them all_

I put up mental walls no they couldn't know like this, I couldn't tell them hey yah guy's I imprinted on Leah 'Cold' Clearwater. Even though she really wasn't cold at all. She was hurt and defensive. She felt alone and cold even though her body ran at a higher then normal temperature. She fought day in and day out to not let anyone read her thoughts.

We got to Jacob's place Leah was already there phased and dressed talking with Jacob. Quil and Embry were walking out of the bush and Seth was running up just behind me. I ran into the bush to phase and thru my soaking wet ripped jean shorts on, and walked up to the pack.

"We got a problem seems there's going to be a more new-born's coming this way" Jacob explained

"You mean Alice had another vision?" Seth asked

"Yes and this time there's more of them then last time seems Maria really wants Jasper" Leah informed

"Mr. Emotions got two leech chicks?" Embry laughed

"No Maria is the one who changed him to help her take over the Volturi and humans" Seth shot a glance at Embry

"She wants Jasper to run the army of new-borns for her" Jacob was looking at Leah "The Cullen's are leaving to go to the Volturi and warn them hopefully they might help" Leah was focused her brow furrowed but you could still tell she was thinking hard.

"So are we going to double patrol times while they are gone?" Quil added into the silence that hung over the pack

"We should get Sam" Seth chimed

"We are not getting Sam" Leah commented coolly

"But he will know what to do Leah" Embry added

"We are NOT getting Sam caught up in this" Leah added it with authority in her voice

"Leah is right, if we don't have to cause more animosity lets leave it alone"

"Just cause he left you doesn't mean he's left all of us" Quil added silently

"Fuck off Quil" Leah was pissed now. They had crossed that line of hers, the line where confident Leah was thrown out and all that was left was the savage lone wolf that howled and the hollow moon alone in the middle of the night. She was shaking her hands were balled into fists. She was about to phase and didn't want to do it standing here infront of all of us.

"Quil take patrol with Embry, Leah can I talk to you for a moment… alone. Seth and Paul go take off for a bit."

I looked at Seth cautiously "Want to hit the swimming hole?" he chimed

"Sure" I said as we took off towards the cliffs.


	10. Chapter 9

Leah POV

I looked at the ground I didn't want to look into Brad's eye's. They felt cold and dangerous. Paul wasn't moving and my mind was running rampant with fear. I had to make sure he was okay, he had to be okay.

"Well we should get going before the others come this way" Ethan spoke looking at Brad

"Come on missy" Brad said grabbing my arm and pulling me roughly with his cold hands.

"Im not going with you!" I screamed.

"You don't really have a choice" Brad said fury burning in his red eye's.

"You don't scare me" I spoke confidently not letting him sense the fear running inside my body.

"You think we care if you're scared?" Ethan spoke "We're half vampire half shape-shifter and you think we're worried about wither or not some she-wolf is scared of us?" he laughed mockingly. "And if you think your pack of brethren are going to stop us from bringing you to or leader you are sadly mistaken"

"Like some pack of mutt's could stop even just one of us" Brad laughed along

"You don't know my pack!" I screamed at them

"Your pack? didn't you quit though?" Ethan smiled evilly. He had a good point though I did quit why would I have been so stupid to think that they could sense that I wasn't okay if I had quit the pack. There was no mind link connected to me anymore.

"Well why don't you just come join our pack?" Brad said sliding his cold hands down my cheek. "It would be nice to have some new company"

"She's not joining your pack." Seth growled as he phased into the clearing.

"Oh and some little wolf boy is going to stop us? Why don't you just be smart and leave before you end up like you friend over there." Ethan spoke fiercely waving his arm towards the pile of fur that was Paul. My heart pained thinking of Paul lying motionless on the forest ground.

"Because then we wouldn't have so much fun" Edward chuckled walking thru the trees into the clearing.

"Ooohh no Brad im scared wolf boy brought a big and scary looking friend" Ethan mocked.

I looked at Seth, he had changed so much and now here he was standing tall and proud ready to fight for me. I looked at Edward, were the other coming I thought, and he nodded answering my question without words. I must say his mind reading could be really annoying but it did come in handy from time to time.

"Ethan" Brad spoke alarmed

"What" Ethan snapped

"Damien's not happy we aren't back yet….He's coming here" Brad smiled

"Well looks like there's going to be some fun, and no one invites me?" Emmett smiled as he ran into the clearing with the other Cullen's and the rest of the pack.

Damien entered the clearing with Chloe skipping behind him. "Now Now" Damien spoke with his hands in the air. "What seem's to be the cause of all this commotion?"

"You're pack wants to take Leah" Seth growled

"Oh I think there's been a misunderstanding… we don't want to take her…." Damien paused

"We will take her" Chloe chimed in

"Why do you want her" Sam growled at the small vampire child

"You see she's of legend and well in case you haven't noticed we aren't like most shape-shifters." Damien spoke proudly of his coven.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and our children and extended family, this is our territory, and we would appreciate it if you didn't trespass. You see we have a treaty with the La Push Pack to not harm and human's and having you here just isn't making us feel all warm and cuddly." Carlisle spoke softly

"We'll it really is Dr. Cullen again, don't you remember me Dr?" Chloe asked.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is chapter 10 I hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

Leah POV

That freak of a child knew Dr. Dracula! I felt my body start to shake, the temperature increased inside me and I felt like I was engulfed in flames. My vision blurred and all I could see was red.

They hurt Paul and the pain inside of me was aching I lunged at the small vampire child pinning her to the ground as I phased in mid air.

"The she-wolf must have a temper" I heard Damien hiss at me as he stepped closer. I growled at him I would rip his precious Chloe to pieces if he didn't back off.

"I wouldn't step any closer if I was you" Edward hissed back at Damien. Mind raping vampire could hear my thoughts I looked at Edward. Tell him if he doesn't leave now that this thing , I nudged my furry head towards the child, will be ripped up and burned then im coming personally after him. The child shrieked a hideous cry from beneath my paws.

"She says if you don't leave now that she will kill Chloe then take care of you personally"

Damien looked around at his coven of shape-shifting vampire hybrids and smiled "You let her up and we will leave without any questions asked." He smiled evilly.

I looked at Paul briefly his chest going up and down slowly, he wasn't doing well the pain from my imprint being hurt was crippling, but I wouldn't allow it to get to me I had to save him.

"Let her up" Jacob spoke in an Alpha tone, I obeyed growling at the small child as I lifted my heavy paws off of her. She scurried back and ran to Damien.

"Now we shall be on our way, but we won't be going empty handed." Damien smiled as Brad and Ethan grabbed Paul by his arms lifting him off the ground. "If we can't have the She-wolf then we will take her imprint. I told you Leah you will come around to us wither you want to or not" he smiled and Chloe stuck out her tongue and then they vanished. In thin air they just fucking vanished!

I looked at Sam and growled lowly underneath my breath, My fur was on straight end. My anger was at an all time high, and they thought Paul had anger issues wait till they saw what I was going to do.

"Carlisle…" Seth questioned innocently "Why does that child thing know you?" I snapped my head around to face Carlisle.

He rubbed his temples and exhaled a useless breath "It's a long story my child and its one im not proud of." Esme walked forward and grabbed his hand.

"It was years ago when I was living with the Voultri just recently after I was changed. Aro had seen his first shape-shifter and wanted them to be an immortal cross between vampire and shape-shifter. When we tried and failed numerous times I mentioned that maybe it was the fact that the shape-shifting gene wouldn't fuse with the vampire venom properly he wanted to make a normal average human a test subject to see if they would be a good host for the culmination of both genes. When he brought in our host she was pregnant, but we didn't know that until after the genes were injected into her system. We found out only hours later when Chole ripped her mother apart and came into the world." He sighed shaking his head.

"I told Aro that we needed to destroy her she was unstable and erratic. She grew rapidly, somewhat like Nessie but she just stopped at approximately age 5. Her brain developed but her body stayed the immortal 5 yr old. When Aro told me he would take care of her I thought he meant destroy her not raise her to be what she is now" He looked off in the distance.

" You created that … that thing!" Sam screamed his body shaking.

"Sam!" Jacob yelled "There's nothing we can do about what Carlisle did centuries ago, we need to figure out how to save Paul." Pain shot thru my heart.

"Let's talk to Quil Sr and Billy maybe they will have some idea" Seth chimed in.

"Okay Seth I want you to stay here with the Cullen's if they come back call us thru the mind link, Brady, Collin I want you two running patrols, Sam go with Embry and get Emily and Kim to my place. Leah and I will go get Quil Sr and all meet at my place. Carlisle we are going to need any information on these shape-shifting vampire hybrid's that you got." Jacob spoke in Alpha tone taking control of the situation.

Jacob and I took off running in wolf form back to La Push.

"So you really did imprint eh Leah?" Jacob asked

"_Yeah I guess I did" I shrugged off_

"_Congrat's Leah" he smiled his wolfy smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back even though my mind was racing with how to get my imprint back. I looked back at the clearing we were leaving I had to save Paul. I felt a twinge in my heart pull in the opposite direction of La Push for my imprint._


	12. Chapter 11

Paul POV

I opened my eyes taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. I could hear voice's none that were my Leah's or the Cullen's. I felt a cold metal around my neck and felt around it, a collar! They put me on a fucking collar and leash. My body started to shake and I phased immediately out of control. I heard a laugh behind me.

"Looks like the mutt really should be put down you know what they say about savage dogs." Brad smiled pulling the chain leash back knocking me to the ground and I growled.

"Seems like he cant control his temper to well" Ethan laughed

"Wonder when the she-wolf will come to save him" Brad smiled

Leah! They hadn't gotten her she got away she was still safe. Chloe skipped into the room. "Damien wants to see you two now" she ordered to the boys who were laughing hysterically at me chained up like a dog. She looked at me and smiled evilly as the boys left the room.

"You should know they always win" she smiled again and I growled.

"You don't scare me! You mine as well phase back to human form because it will be so much easier to talk to you then." She shook her head. And I phased back to human form as she threw me a pair of tattered old jean shorts.

"What do you want with me?" I spat at her when she turned around.

"Oh nothing with you. We want the legendary she-wolf. Damien say's with a she-wolf we can reproduce litters of hybrid's like us and then …. Well….I'm sure your not stupid but then we can over throw the Volturi then the human race." She smiled

"You wont get away with it" I growled deeply.

"Yeah well with her imprinted on you it isn't going to be much help." She spat back "it just makes it more of an inconvience. Now if you're dead she will be alone again and then …well and then when shes broken well she won't have a choice but to come with us. The pack will blame her for your death and she will beat herself up about it, you know she already wanted to leave, before you imprinted on her."

"How did you know I imprinted on her?" I questioned with a growl

"Because a she-wolf can only imprint when another imprint's on her." She shook her head.

"Chloe!" Damiens voice rung thru the open door

"Well looks like im needed. Oh how this day will unravel should be fun to see." She smiled as she skipped out of the room.


	13. Chapter 12

Leah POV

"I'm sorry I wish I knew more about what they want with Leah" Quil Sr spoke solemnly

"Fuck!" I slammed my fist against the table cracking it in half. I looked up to Billy Black "I'm sorry I …" my eyes were filling with tears.

"It's okay Leah" Billy smiled at me "We will figure this out and get Paul back don't worry." He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Why did life have to be so difficult, After Sam imprinted on Emily and left me alone I swore that I wouldn't let myself cry again. I had locked myself in my room for weeks I refused to leave the only people I would let see me were Seth, Mom, Dad, and Paul. Then dad died shortly after I phased mom's and mine relationship ended there, Then Paul started to act weird and kept staying away from me. And now more then anything in the world all I wanted was for my mom to come in and wake me up and tell me it was all just a bad nightmare and that Dad was just out fishing with Billy, and that we weren't wolves and that vampired and hybrids never exisited. But that would never happen and now just when I find out I've imprinted and wasn't going to be alone for ever things get even worse. My body was heaving my eye's were watery.

"Leah outside now" Sam spoke softly but full of authority. I followed him outside

"Lee Lee toughen up for god's sake! Paul needs you be strong so we can get him back." He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed

"I don't know what to do Sam!" I cried "I… I just don't get it" he rubbed my back like he use to when I needed support.

"Lee Lee listen to me, we will find him some way and we will get him back. You deserve a happy ending after everything I've done you of most people deserve happiness."

"I don't blame you anymore Sam" I looked at him in the eyes. "I get what you mean by you cant just ignore the imprint it pulls at you. I can feel it pulling now, I want to run north of here until I find him."

"North?" Sam questioned thinking hard "You know which direction the pull is?" he smiled

" Well yeah sorta something inside of me is telling me to run back to the clearing and keep going north." I looked down at my hands.

"Leah do you know what this means!" Sam screamed excitedly

"Well umm.. no not really" I said still looking down at my hands

"JAKE!!!! Guy's get out here!!!!" Sam screamed towards the house and they all came to the door

"Seriously Sam if you've pissed her off again I swear im going to beat you senseless…" Jacob spoke as he reached the door way

"No No … you don't get it, it's not like that at all! Leah feels the pull" Sam spoke he looked like a child jumping up and down on Christmas morning

"No shit Sherlock she imprinted" Embry spoke sarcastically.

"No she feels the pull north! Like as in where they went to!" Sam spoke looking at my eyes.

"You mean…." I smiled "I know where to find Paul." I thru my arms around Sam giving him the biggest hug ever "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Sam." I cried.

"So we can find him now all we need is a game plan" Jake rubbed his jaw line

"I think I can help with that" Jasper spoke walking out of the woods.


	14. Chapter 13

Leah POV

We ran thru the thicket of the woods. I led with Jared and Embry flanking my right and Sam and Jacob flanking my left. Seth, Collin, and the Cullen's followed behind. I ran fast with my nose to the ground and the wind blowing thru my fur. When suddenly the scent stopped. I came to a halt looking around the small clearing. There was a cliff at the far right and a small stream ran thru the center off the cliff.

"Leah what is it?" Jake asked

"_I …I don't know it just stopped." I spoke looking further into the surrounding thicket. They had to be here somewhere._

"_Leah it's been a long day, and were past the Canadian boarder. I mean we seriously have got to be deep into the Rockies." Sam spoke calmly._

"_We're not stopping" I growled._

"_Leah maybe we should just take a break for a little bit and continue on" Jake tried to convince me to stay._

"_You can take a break if you want I'm going to find Paul." My voice bled with spite._

"_Leah don't make a fool of yourself!. What are you going to do when you get there alone? Really Leah 30 minutes wont make the world of a difference." Sam chastised_

"He's right Leah, if they wanted him dead they would've done it already" Edward spoke solemnly.

I growled _Fuck you leech we helped you protect your precious Bella how would you of liked it if we just let that psycho red headed leech suck on you mate for a while!_

"_Leah he has a point I don't think you took that the way he meant it" Sam growled_

"_Fine we will wait but no more than 30 minutes." I gave in._

I closed my eye's and let the cool breeze blow thru my fur. I thought about Paul, and every time he was ever there for me. I thought about the way his big muscular arm's embraced me when I couldn't hold myself together. He stayed all night when dad died and when Sam left me for Emily he was shaking so badly he left to go kill Sam. How ever he phased the first time that night and then disappeared.

"_You love him" Seth spoke sincerely walking up behind me._

"_Yeah" I laughed disbelievingly_

"_Leah it's okay to be scared to try again" he continued on the serious note I let a small tear fall from my eye. "Dad would want you to make yourself happy"_

"_I know" I opened my eyes and gazed off into the mountains._

"_Leah can I speak to you alone" Sam cut in and Seth looked at me for an answer._

"_Yeah" I sighed this was definitely a week for my life changing._

"_Do you love him" Sam asked starring off into the distance_

"_I think so." I sighed starring straight._

"_He loves you too." Sam whispered_

"_He does?" I asked looking towards him_

"_Yeah Leah he does he has forever he imprinted on you right after I imprinted on Emily" Sam looked into my eyes. "I am sorry too" he added after a moment of silence_

"_But I …I didn't know…" I questioned running the scenes thru my head again of every time he held me close. We had to find him._

"_We will find him Leah, don't worry, we will find him and then you can have you're happy ending."_

"_I'm sorry I blamed you and Emily, I get what you mean about the pull." I looked up into the sky and hoped to find Paul._

"_It's Soul Mates Leah, as much as we loved each other we both knew it wouldn't of worked out one way or another." He looked down at his paws._

" _I think I need some time alone, I'm listening to the pull but it stops here and I just don't get it." I shook my head_

"_What ever you need Leah let's just take a break and then we will find him." He turned and walked away._

_I let out a howl into the setting sun and rising moon, and thought to myself my fathers words.' 'Every night has a moon, and every wolf has a howl.'_


	15. Chapter 14

_Paul POV_

_I paced back and forth in the small cold damp room. My body burned, not from the abnormally high temperature of a shape-shifter, but from the fury smouldering inside me. I cracked my fist against the cement wall bursting in a furry explosion and howled out to the twilight._

_I thought of Leah standing on the La Push Beach her toes in the water, her short black hair bowing in the wind. She smiled at me filling me with a warmth that touched my soul. A tattered soul full of courage and beaming with life filled me with hope. Leah wouldn't give up she would come find me. _

_My nose burned as the smell of the cross breeds came closer, while I pulled up my tattered jean shorts, the door burst open. Damien stood his eyes blazing red staring at me. My body tensed as he strolled in with Chloe in toe._

"_Only time now…" he sighed nonchalantly "and the she wolf will be mine." He smiled coyly_

"_She will never be yours" I growled _

"_Oh on the contrary my useless mutt she will be"_

"_She's imprinted with me she wont ever want to be with you!" I spat_

_Damien's head snapped teeth snarled "You're imprint will stand no chance to my remedy for it" he looked at Chloe and smiled "a dead dog wont bark" he spoke harshly._

_My body trembled and shook with rage exploding into the savage wolf that roamed untamed in my soul. I swiped my paw savagely at Damien contacting the left side of his torso. Chloe hissed crouching low ready to attack. Damien raised his hand slowly holding Chloe back. His dark crimson eyes bore deep into mine. _

"_That was a mistake mutt" he spat grabbing a hold of my throat slamming me against the wall with a crack._

_I grasped for air struggling to keep a hold of consciousness as my body phased back into its naked human form._

_Ethan came running into the room. "They're close!" he smiled with excitement as Damien spun around releasing his grasp from my throat I fell to the ground._

"_Very well we must make the necessary arrangements for out expectant guests." He smiled turn back shoving his face into mine "As for you, I suppose we shouldn't dispose of you just this moment, never know how stubborn a she-wolf may be."_

"_Damien, they all aren't wolves." Hesitation lingered in the air_

_Damien's body tensed "What do you mean they all aren't wolves?"_

"_Well there's a coven of vampires with them." Ethan spoke softly._

The Cullens they were here too. If the mind link wouldn't work then the gifted vampire skills might.

"He knows them!" Chloe squealed pointing her small child-like finger at me her eye's filled with terror.

Damien was at my throat in a heartbeat lifting my body off the floor. I felt my body crash into the cement wall . "Who are they mutt!" Damien roared with anger.

I cringed in pain gasping for air, if the Cullen's were close enough then Jasper would be able to feel my pain.

Leah POV

I looked out into the dark abyss littered with stars and closed my eyes. My heart ached and my stomach turned. I wasn't ready for this, hell I wasn't even over Sam before all this imprinting shit happened. I really should've just left like I wanted to but I stayed, and look where it got me. Lonely, heart-broken and running thru the middle of know where on feelings I had sworn off after the Sam and Emily issue. I swore to never love again, to never invest so much emotion into one person and hated imprinting from then on. I still hate imprinting, the pull is nagging, and the helplessness is degrading, but its not all bad. When the imprintee, or fellow imprinter since a she-wolf can only imprint on a wolf who has imprinted on her, looks at you the way they do you melt. Fall into a pit of never ending warmth and joy, spinning delightfully with the pure essence of eternal love tingling your skin.

"Leah?" Edward spoke empathetically

"Hey Edward" I sighed letting my anger suppress to the thoughts of Paul

"You alright?" he asked

I sighed louder I'd be better if I had Paul and was sitting on La Push beach watching the sunset .

Edward grabbed at his temples cringing in pain

"Edward?" I spoke alarmed

"Jasper control it!" he hissed. I looked back at Japser who was in the fetal position with Alice looking up at me worriedly.

"Paul" Jasper gasped

"Jasper get a hold of it!" Carlisle commanded as he turned in pain screaming.

"He's hurt!" I cried my body trembled that bloody abomination hurt him. I was going to kill him. My mind played vicious scenes of tearing Damien to pieces.

"Leah" Edward begged

"Sorry" I turned away I guess my malicious killing wasn't helping with the emotional pain Jasper was filling his head with. Jasper was lying in pain as Edward looked at me eyes filled with concern and understanding.

"When Victoria was after Bella I had the same thoughts, but right now you need to focus on what we know now, Jasper felt Paul's pain so we're close if I can focus on hearing his thought's I might be able to find out where he is" Edward spoke hopefully.

"But he cant communicate with you" I sobbed as hope shattered infront of me.

"Why won't the mind link work?" Seth asked

"Different pack's" Quil answered

"But Jacob and Sam can communicate" Seth pleaded

"Because they're pack leaders, they can communicate with any wolf." Quil looked at me. My eyes jumped to Sam and Jacob standing beside eachother.

"You can communicate with him then!" I screamed

"We've been trying Leah. You don't think that we wouldn't have tried even if we didn't know"

"But Leah you can communicate with him too, You've done it before" Seth chimed chipperly with hope.

"Leah clear your mind and think of him only clear out everything that gets in your way and focus on his voice." Alice looked at me smiling "That's what Edward and I do when we want to follow someone particular."

"Thank's Alice" I smiled as I phased into wolf form and closed my eyes.

My mind faded into blackness voices swarmed around me. I listened to my heart beat till silence filled my ears. Paul I thought Paul standing there with his silly smile. I pictured his dark glassy eyes that were like the starry summer night in La Push.

"Paul…" I whispered "Paul…" I waited in the silence

Paul POV

I gasped for air clinging to consciousness. _"Paul"_ Leah's voice rung sweetly in my head.

"_Paul…" I gasped this must be death._

"_No this is Leah!" she screamed_

"_Leah?" I asked in confusion_

"_Oh Paul you're okay!" she cried._

"_Leah they want you!" I warned_

"_No shit silly who would want you pathetic ass" she laughed_

"_This isn't funny Leah" I said sternly_

"_I know but I'm just so happy your alive!" she spoke with joy "Where are you anyways?"_

"_I… I don't know… all I know is its cold dark and I can hear a waterfall…hmmm I'd say just north from me."_

"_A waterfall is something to work off of. I can follow the creek near me to you hopefully"_

"_Oh Leah don't come here" It pained to say_

"_What? You really are hurt aren't you?" she laughed_

"_No Leah, well yeah im hurt, but Leah don't come here. They want you…Damien wants you and he wont stop at nothing till he has you."_

"_Well if he wont stop at nothing then if I leave he will just come after me anyways, don't you think things thru? Plus I have the Cullen's with me so those cross-breed's aren't just fighting some shape-shifter's with a severly pissed off she-wolf. Now quit being stupid we are on our way Edward is trying to get my attention one moment."_

Damien said he would stop at nothing but could a coven of vampires and pack of shape-shifter's really be more then nothing to him. I couldn't let him have Leah, I would fight till my very last breath for that woman. God help the soul who tried to harm her. Fury burned inside me with hope fueling the blaze.


End file.
